


Ai no Collection

by rainbow_teatime (peachymintyskies)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10177223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachymintyskies/pseuds/rainbow_teatime
Summary: Nino suggests they celebrate their anniversary in a different way. A more... photographic way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's no news to my friends that I'm now a makeup junkie, and so I was absolutely lusting after Too Faced's Boudoir Eyes palette the moment I saw it. And then this fic came to me as a flash of inspiration. Hope you Sakumiya shippers out there like this!

Smooth, deep house music played pleasantly in Sho’s ears as he loosened the knot of his red tie and placed it on top of the nightstand. He then stood in front of the mirror, his fingers reaching for the ivory buttons of his shirt. His lips curled into a smug grin.  
  
Nino had remembered it was their anniversary. He had told him that instead of giving each other presents (”It’s so mainstream!”), their anniversary celebration was a surprise and only told him to take off his shirt and lie down on the bed at about 4pm or so.  
  
He knew _exactly_ what Nino was up to. Why _else_ would he ask Sho to partially undress himself and wait for him in bed? And heck, he would not want to disappoint now, would he?  
  
Sho shed the white shirt off his body, the cotton fabric fluttering straight onto the floor. He picked it up and hung it on a chair before climbing onto their bed, lying down flat on the cool sheets. He closed his eyes as he relaxed, the soft bed cradling his body gently as he felt himself drift off slowly to sleep.  
  
*click*  
...  
*click click*  
  
Sho frowned with his eyes closed as he tossed over in bed to the other side, his right arm lying lazily on the upturned side of his body.  
  
*click click click*  
  
Sho blinked his eyes open at the repetitive clicking noises and sat up, casting a look over his shoulder. And there stood Nino, squatting by the bed with his DSLR camera in hand.  
  
"OH! Good, good! Stay in that pose for a sec!" Nino ordered as he clicked the shutter of the camera several more times. He then turned away and looked at the photos. Sho raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Now THAT... that he did not expect.  
  
"Nino?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Just…What exactly are you doing?"  
  
Nino giggled as he sat down beside Sho on the bed, running his fingers through his fluffy, soft hair while handing him the camera.  
  
Sho looked at the photos Nino had snapped.  
  
First, it was a photo of his relaxed, unguarded sleeping form. The next two shots were of his sleeping form, except that his back was now facing the camera, his right elbow resting right on the slight dip of his waist. The final few shots were of him looking over his shoulder in curiosity and surprise.  
  
"I'm taking some shots to decorate our bare walls. Seriously. We could use some stuff on them," Nino said as he looked at the photos appreciatively. Sho raised his eyebrows, slightly skeptical of the idea.  
  
"We are talking about more… racy shots, aren’t we?" Sho asked incredulously, "seriously, it's embarrassing!"  
  
"Don't worry about it, man. It's only going to be around the bedroom and practically no one comes here except us. Besides," Nino coaxed as he laid down on the bed, "I'll be in it too. And in the future if I HAVE to go Hollywood again for something.. Well.. You have something to think about."  
  
Sho thought for a while before taking the camera.  
"In that case, you should go next," he said as he toyed with the ideas of various poses in his mind, "what kind of poses are we going to do anyway?"  
  
Nino hummed as he rolled up the hem of his t-shirt up his chest, "I think the key i-"  
  
"Stay!" Sho ordered as he clicked the shutter. Nino laughed at Sho’s candid shot just as he sat up on the bed, poking Sho’s knee affectionately.  
  
"As I was saying, the key is for it to be comfortably sexy," Nino said, "so basically, you are going to seduce the camera while being comfortable."  
  
"Ehhh~ But that isn’t easy!"  
  
"Ahh.. and there you were doing SUCH a good job earlier," Nino mumbled as he reached for the camera and showed Sho the picture of him looking over his shoulder, "seeee? You are a complete natural."  
  
"Yeah yeah, but now it's your turn," Sho said as he gently pushed Nino to fall on the bed.

 

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Nino stared up at the camera, his hands splayed out on the sheets as they cushioned his fall. Sho knelt one knee on the bed as he knelt over Nino, his finger ready on the shutter button.  
  
"Hmm… try to breathe and look… er.. Ah. Look expectant."  
  
Nino smiled knowingly as he heard the camera click away. He proceeded to roll the t-shirt slowly over his body, giving Sho ample time to take several shots of him. He discarded the shirt onto the nearby chair and looked down hesitantly at his stomach.  
  
As if catching the hint, Sho reached for Nino's 3DS on the nightstand.  
  
"Would you be more comfy if you played a round of Mario Kart on the bed?" he suggested as he handed it to him and looked into the viewfinder once more.  
  
Nino rolled over on his stomach and propped himself up in his elbows as he held the console in his hands.  
  
“That’s right…” Sho praised as he snapped a few pictures from the front and the side, and then looked at Nino in deep thought.  
  
“How about you lose the slacks?”  
  
“Whaaat… even after I took off my shirt already?”  
  
“I took off my clothes first. Now it’s your turn,” Sho said.  
  
Nino pouted as he placed his console down on the bed, his hands slowly nudging his slacks down to his ankles, revealing his brown boxers and the flawless skin of his legs.  
  
“Good. Really good. Now pretend that I’m not here and just keep playing,” Sho said as he moved to stand behind Nino, “you ought to look as if you normally play with your 3DS with just your boxers on.”  
  
Nino laughed.  
“Even if I don’t?”  
  
“Even if you don’t. And for future reference, you really SHOULD,” Sho said as he adjusted his camera angle for a perfect shot of Nino’s covered butt. He clicked away.  
  
“Done getting a good view of my bum?”  
  
Sho chucked as he flopped down beside Nino, just in time for him to snatch up the camera from his unsuspecting hands.  
  
“I got an idea!” Nino said excitedly, “how about this- wear the shirt, but don’t button it. Take off the pants too and stand by the window!”  
  
Sho went over to wear his shirt again and removed his pants as he watched Nino browse through the photos he had taken. When Nino met his eyes by the window, he took Sho’s red tie and headed over to him.  
  
“For someone as orderly as you, looking messy should make you look unexpectedly sexy,” Nino mumbled as he draped the red tie around the back of Sho's neck, letting its sides hang unequally on his sloping shoulders. He adjusted the white shirt to reveal just enough of Sho's chiseled build that would usually be hidden underneath.  
  
"You look smokin," Nino complimented as he looked through the viewfinder of the camera, "now look outside and…just casually run your fingers through your hair."  
  
Sho obeyed, and this time Nino set the camera to burst mode, and the camera clicked away successively, carefully capturing the fine movements of Sho's fingers on his hair.  
  
"That's a lot of clicks!" Sho commented with a giggle as he walked over, letting the white shirt and red tie fall back on the floor.  
  
"Aha. I like using the burst mode when I need you to move," Nino said, "higher chances of getting a nice shot. But then again if it's you, I think any kind of shot would be flattering. You are THAT photogenic."  
  
Sho laughed at the compliment and took the camera.  
  
"Very well, let me use that too," Sho said as he laid on the bed in thought. He then looked at Nino who stood above him on the bed, waiting for his next instruction.  
  
"Mmmm could you straddle me?"  
  
Nino's lips quirked into an amused smile.  
  
"When we are both in boxers? Are you sure?"  
  
"Oh just do it! I have something in mind!" Sho protested as he held the camera and stared through the view finder. He watched Nino kneel above him, placing one hand down on the pillow on the right side of his head.  
  
"Good.. keep going and move as if you are about to kiss me," Sho instructed. Nino simply smirked and reached out his other hand towards the camera.  
  
The successive clicks resounded in the room as he moved, and when Sho turned to look at the photos, Nino's fingers had cupped Sho's cheek in his hand and brought their lips together, surprising Sho with a soft kiss. Sho blinked in surprise before closing his eyes as he relaxed his grip on the camera. Nino smiled into the kiss as he drew back and gave Sho's lips short, teasing pecks, his left hand slipping past Sho's to turn the camera towards them and press the shutter button. The camera rattled off its clicks as it captured, frame by frame, the brief and repetitive contact of their moist, swollen lips.  
  
"Cheeky," Sho spat with a cute pout as he let Nino relax on top of his body, nuzzling into the crook of his neck as he let the camera shoot another burst of frames. Nino finally lifted his head to look into Sho's eyes.  
  
"What do you say we…get carried away a little bit?" Nino asked, his voice low and sultry with desire, "don't pretend you don't want it- I can feel something needs some attention."  
  
Sho exhaled deeply as he felt Nino's boxers brush softly against his - he could feel the blood pump into his hard-on and knew that Nino was right. With a sharp intake of breath, he carefully placed the camera on the nightstand and turned the lens to face the wall. When his body hit the bed once more with a soft exhale, Nino dove his mouth down on his to take his breath away, his tongue teasing and tangling with his own. The passionate kiss brought a rapid flush on Sho's cheeks as he watched Nino draw away and seat himself right down on his boxers.  
  
"How would you like it today, hmm?" Nino asked teasingly as he undulated his hips slowly, teasing the fabric of his boxers against Sho's, and Sho hissed as he felt pleasure coil itself around his clothed hard-on.  
  
"I have thought of a million ways to do this today, you know," Nino continued softly as he gave a cursory glance around to room, "and this includes and is not limited to…hmm...red tie bondage, blindfolding you with that red tie, letting the camera run while we do this and of course, just grinding you like this until you tell me what you really want to do."  
  
"D-Did I ever tell you that you-ah.. are a tease?"  
  
Nino smirked in reply.  
  
"Just a tease who aims to please. And admit it- you like it too."  
  
Sho grunted in response as he felt more heat boil at the base of his shaft, fuelled further by the agonising friction between them.  
  
"N-nino, just.."  
  
"Hmm~?"  
  
"Just do me however you like already, please!"  
  
"But then this would be all about me on our anniversary. That can't be fair."  
  
"No no no I really just.."  
  
Nino finally stopped his teasing movements and looked at Sho writhing beneath him and smiled.  
  
"But if you so insist..." Nino drawled as he stepped off the bed and picked up Sho's red tie off the floor. He wound the tie in his hands as he knelt over Sho once more.  
  
"Could you hold out your wrists?"  
  
Sho nodded and held out his arms, positioning his wrists together. Nino slowly wrapped the tie into a secure knot around Sho's wrists before tugging them towards the metal railings of the headboard.  
  
"You don't mind this, do you?" Nino asked as he tied the knots on the railings, glancing questioningly down at Sho.  
  
"No."  
  
Nino nodded and tightened the knot further before sitting back on his heels, looking satisfactorily at Sho's tied form beneath him.  
  
"Right, now I'll just..." Nino whispered as he reached over in the drawer of the nightstand for a tube of lubricant, "relax you a little."  
  
  
Nino then joined their lips together again as he tugged down the waistband of Sho's boxers. His tongue explored Sho's mouth and his left fingers, now slick with the slippery substance, reached down to Sho's tight opening and traced the tightly-clenched muscles in slow, teasing circles. He then tugged at Sho's bottom lip lightly with his teeth before closing his lips on it, sucking hard on it and muffling Sho's pleasured moans. When he felt Sho relax in his arms, he finally gave them both room to breathe.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
Sho nodded eagerly and closed his eyes.  
  
Nino's fingers entered with a fair amount of ease, with Sho's muscles clenching hard around it.  
  
"You," Nino breathed, "you are sooo tight right now. Just relax."  
  
Sho only nodded as he let Nino's index finger work in and out to open him up little by little, his approval made known in shallow, husky breaths and incoherent moans.  
  
"Shh.." Nino shushed gently as he whispered in Sho's ear, "you're getting there, Sho. Getting there."  
  
He could feel Sho's hard rod pressing hard against his stomach. Taking it as his cue, he then took out his finger just enough to allow some space for his middle finger. He then slowly thrusted both his fingers back inside Sho again.  
  
"C-can't you just..do me already?" Sho begged as he moved his own hips in response to Nino's teasing touches.  
  
"I would if I could, but I'm prepping you for your own pleasure," Nino answered as he opened up his fingers inside Sho, "that's right.. you're opening up just well."  
  
"Ohh.." Sho exhaled, his voice now hoarse with desire as he moved his lips close to Nino's, kissing him feverishly as he felt Nino's fingers work him slowly towards mind-blowing pleasure.  
  
"N-Nino.. I'm about to.."  
  
Nino hummed against his lips in amusement.  
  
"Really? Shall I let you? Shall I not let you?"  
  
"Nino!"  
  
"I'm kidding. Go ahead."  
  
Nino promptly took out his fingers and instead caressed Sho's hardened anatomy through his boxers.  
  
"I'll get rid of this first," he said as he tugged the boxers down and gripped Sho's warm flesh, moving his hands in fast, purposeful strokes. Sho tossed his head back against the pillow as he thrusted up into Nino's skillful hands.  
  
"Nino, I'm close! I-"  
  
"Go on. Come for me."  
  
Nino stroked faster as he gripped tighter, and moments later Sho found his release as his back arched above the sheets.  
  
He then collapsed back down on the bed, his chest heaving rapidly as he caught his breath.  
  
Nino grinned smugly as he leaned over to plant soft kisses on Sho's lips.  
  
"That felt good, huh," Nino sing-songed as he held up his hand, "so much came out."  
  
He then shrugged off his own boxers and relieved his own swollen erection, pumping it with whatever lubricant was left on his fingers and Sho's cum.  
  
"You think you're ready for me?" Nino asked as he tangled their legs together on the bed. He reached out his right hand for the camera and held it up. Sho nodded beneath him.  
  
Nino entered Sho's body with a fair amount of ease, biting his lips as he enjoyed the warm, familiar sensation of Sho's muscles clenching fast around him. He struggled to keep his hands steady as he peered through the viewfinder, training the lens on Sho's panting face.  
  
"This looks so hot," Nino murmured softly as he gave a hard thrust, following his movement with the click of the camera shutter.  
  
"You'r-ah-taking photos of this too?!"  
  
"But you like it, don't you?" Nino asked as he stilled his movements and brought the camera closer to Sho for a close-up, "look, you are squeezing me so much tighter after knowing I'm photographing this."  
  
"D-don't do that! It's embarrassing..."  
  
Nino smirked and gave another sudden thrust, hitting a spot in Sho that made him moan loudly in pleasure.  
  
"I can make you forget about that," Nino drawled as he moved slowly, clicking away at the shutter button as he snapped photos of Sho's face- eyebrows knitted, eyes hooded and dark with desire, his plump, swollen lips parted as if begging wordlessly for another searing kiss. The erotic sight of Sho writhing underneath him coupled with the heat building up where they were joined drove Nino to thrust harder and faster, the lewd sounds of their bare skin hitting each other echoing in the room. When he saw Sho's erection hardening once more, he paused his movements , which made Sho mutter a curse under his breath.  
  
"I'm untying you. I need you to photograph me too," Nino said as he picked skilfully at the red knot on the bed. The moment the red tie came loose from his wrists, Sho's hands held Nino tightly by the waist and flipped them both over, switching their positions on the bed.  
  
"I've waited too long for this," Sho said huskily as he gripped the camera unsteadily in his hands, and photographed Nino beneath him, "don't get lazy now."  
  
With that, he slowly rode above Nino, who reached his fingers over to grab Sho's perfectly shaped bum in his hands and thrust himself up. Sho's fingers worked the camera as it snapped away at Nino's face, capturing his lip-biting expression as they moved together in a synchronised rhythm coupled by the frequent clicks of the camera.  
  
"Sho-kun I'm close," Nino gasped as he quickened his thrusts, and Sho left the camera on the bed as he placed his hands down on the bed and rode Nino harder. He leaned his sweaty body down on Nino as he mashed their lips together, feeling Nino's fingers dig harder into his butt as he drove deeper and faster. He felt Nino wrap his fingers around his painfully hot erection, pumping it in time with his thrusts as they both came closer to the edge of desire.  
  
"Nino! I'm…co-mmph!" Sho breathed hotly as Nino silenced him with his own lips, and it took no less than a few seconds before he found his release for the second time, moaning loudly into Nino's mouth as the orgasm rocked his senses. He could feel Nino's own orgasm fill him as he collapsed on top of him, his body completely spent but thoroughly satisfied.

 

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
A few days later, Sho came back from work to see Nino on the bed with ten black photo frames, five of which are already filled.  
  
“Tadaima~”  
  
Nino looked up at him from the bed and beamed.  
  
“Ah. You’re just in time. Come help me put up these.”  
  
Sho nodded as he placed his briefcase down on one side of the room and sat down on the bed beside Nino. That night after they got carried away, Nino had requested Sho to leave the photo editing to him. Which meant that from that night until now, he had never seen the photographs that Nino had chosen.  
  
“Huh.. You made them all black and white?”  
  
Nino nodded proudly as he slipped in another photograph. Sho took a glance at the five filled photo frames.  
  
The first shot was of him looking back at the camera on the bed.  
  
The next was of Nino rolling his shirt halfway up his chest.  
  
Nino playing on his 3DS in only his boxer shorts.  
  
Sho looking out of the window with his tie and fully opened shirt, a hand running casually through his hair.  
  
Nino reaching out his fingers forward, almost as if reaching out through the photo frame to bring Sho forward into a kiss.  
  
“Oi! Put them up first and admire them later!” Nino chided, patting Sho on the head before handing him another photo frame. Sho looked at the photo frame in his hands to see a photo of Nino pressing his lips against his on the bed. The photo has been rotated so that they were having an upright kiss.  
  
“Oh God this is so embarrassing. I canNOT believe we are doing this,” Sho whined as he buried his face into the photo frame.  
  
“A bit too late for that, you kook. Let’s hang it up!” Nino said as he give Sho a gentle push to stand up.  
  
Sho only sighed as he proceeded to hang the first five photos, taking care to put them in an orderly, straight line.  
  
“Where should I put the next few photos?” Sho asked.  
  
Nino looked at the photos on the wall.  
  
“How about a row below? Ah! But align them according to the spaces in the row above it!”  
  
“So it’s like five in the row I just made and four below?”  
  
“Yep!”  
  
Sho nodded and placed the photo of their kiss on the space below the first two photos. He looked at the next few photos as he arranged them.  
  
Nino nuzzling cozily into Sho’s neck.  
  
Sho’s face flushed a bright red when he received the next photo- a photo of his own face on the bed, presumeably while they...  
  
“YOU PICKED THIS?!”  
  
Nino smirked and flipped the photo frame in his hands over to reveal his own pleasured expression.  
  
“Actually, I picked _these_ ,” Nino said and looked at the photos on the wall, “now that I think of it, perhaps it’s better if our sex faces are on both sides of this row instead…”  
  
“S-sex faces?! And they are NOT going on the wall!”  
  
“Ehhh~ but no one is coming in besides us,” Nino protested, “besides, you were getting into it too, weren’t you? You got my most erotic expression right here.”  
  
With that, Nino swapped the positions of the sixth photo and the one in his hand, placing Sho’s face on one side of the row. He then positioned the photo of their kiss right next to their nuzzling picture, and finally placed his own … “sex face” on the other side of the row.  
  
“Now, for the final one,” Nino announced as he gave Sho the photo. Sho only rolled his eyes as he flipped the frame over.  
  
And there, within the frame, was a photo of the two of them sitting on the bed, huddling together beneath the blanket. Sho’s eyes were closed, one of his muscular arms serving as an arm pillow while Nino slept on his arm, his own pale arm wrapped around Sho’s waist.  
  
“I’m personally proud of this one,” Nino said, “while you were dozing off, I set up the camera on a tripod and positioned it by the end of the bed and posed for a photo with your sleeping form.”  
  
Sho glanced once more at the photo in his hands, the tender feelings conveyed in the photo filling his heart. He wrapped his arms around Nino’s waist to draw him into a gentle embrace.  
  
“Good choice,” he whispered in his ear, “where will I put it?”  
  
“Ehh.. Right on top. Above the third picture.”  
  
Sho looked at the picture of Nino gaming in his boxer shorts and attached the final photo in the space directly above it. He then dragged Nino by the hand to climb onto the bed as they both sat back and admired the photographic masterpiece they had made of the wall.  
  
“This turned out to be a really good idea for an anniversary celebration,” Sho remarked as he stared at the photos in quiet awe.  
  
Nino smiled and nodded.  
  
“This is completely ours, ne?” he said as he rested his head on one of Sho’s shoulders, “our collection of love.”  
  
  
  
_繋ぎ止めていたはずの綻び直して  
甘く満たした　愛のcollection  
  
I should've been able to restrain it, but now I have to fix where I'm coming apart at the seams  
I'm so full on this sweet collection of love_


End file.
